


A Bigger Adventure

by goldvermilion87



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue drabble set some time after "The God Complex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bigger Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amo_amare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo_amare/gifts).



"Amy, my mum will…"

"You know your mum and me! If I don't get this pudding right… All because _you_ forgot to buy me oranges. I called you! Twice!

"I'm sorry... But there's nothing to be done. The shop isn't open anymore."

"You ruined it… on Christmas Eve!"

"You have lemons. They're citrus, yeah?"

"Don't be stupid! They're completely different!"

"Amy, I… Look. There's a 24-hour Tesco in Gloucester. If the snow slows down it shouldn't take more than forty-five minutes each way."

"Some Christmas Eve!"

"I meant together. I'll clear off the car?"

"Oh… I'll get my coat, then."


End file.
